


Change Of Plans

by Digi9797



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: One evening Hubert learns the reason behind why Bernadetta keeps putting their wedding on hold.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something other than Persona so I wrote an idea for an FE3H/Hubernie fic I’ve had for a while, ended up kinda different from what I originally planned but I still like how it turned out!! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Hubert walked down the long corridor, his footsteps barely making a sound as he opened the door to his and his fiancé Bernadetta’s room, said fiancé could be found sitting in a rocking chair in front of a large window as she took inspiration from the view it gave her.

Hubert smiled as he approached her, “Good evening my dear.”

“Oh! Hello Hubert.” she said returning his smile, a few years ago Bernadetta would have jumped out of her skin had Hubert approached her the same way but nowadays Bernadetta wasn’t scared of Hubert at all, she no longer shivered when he smiled, she no longer shrieked when he laughed, she’d just smile back or ask him why he was laughing with a giggle in her voice.

He gave her a peck on the cheek, “How are you this evening? Is your sketch coming along nicely?”

She giggled as Hubert’s lips left her cheek, “I’m...fine and my sketch still needs some work before I turn it into a painting but it’s getting there.” oddly for a moment Bernadetta seemed...downcast.

“You’re just ‘fine’? You don’t seem it, is it because of our wedding coming up in a few months? Are you having second thoughts again?” asked Hubert knowing the stress of getting married had been hard on Bernadetta, their wedding had to be rescheduled several times due to her not being mentally ready.

“N-No!” Bernadetta’s head shot up with a panicked expression as she waved her hands back and forth, “I-I mean....k-kind of...” she continued now looking down at the sketchbook resting on her lap as she gripped its edges.

Hubert lifted her chin, so that she was looking at him and gave her a kind look that said ‘Tell me what is wrong’.

“I-It’s mainly about....my father...”

“Your father?”

“Yes....I guess I’ve never really told you about him...”

Hubert pulled up a matching rocking chair close to her, sat down, and leaned close to her, letting her know he was prepared to listen.

Bernadetta took a deep breath and exhaled, “Y-You know back in our academy days at Garreg Mach how I always said I was ‘unmarriageable’?”

“Yes I do, do you still belive this now?”

“N-No not really...” Bernadetta moved a loose strand of hair back in place, “But I’m afraid my father might...”

Hubert gave her a puzzled look.

“You see when I was little my father insisted I be trained to have the qualities of a ‘good wife’ and he....he...”

Hubert took Bernadetta’s hands and rubbed the top of her fingers with his thumbs to calm her.

“I-I’m sorry......I.....I’ve only ever told this to the Professor and Yuri so it’s hard telling someone else....especially you...” she said as tears formed in her eyes.

“It’s alright, take your time.” Hubert reassured her.

Bernadetta smiled at him as best she could, “He believed that good wives were quiet and always listed to their husbands so he....h-he would tie me to a chair, lock me in my room, and leave me there for hours, he’d yell at me for speaking out of line...” she took a deep breath as her tears worsened “A-And...”

Hubert quickly pulled her into a small hug and after getting over the shock from the sudden gesture Bernadetta buried her face into his shoulder, “I think I understand now so you do not have to tell me anymore if you do not want to.”

The only reply he received was a muffled sob.

Hubert gently placed his hands on her shoulders and leaded Bernadetta back so she could face him, her cheeks covered with tears as she sniffed back snot, “You’re already in a nightgown so how about you lie down and rest?”

Bernadetta nodded, too tired from crying to speak.

After rising from their chairs Hubert lead Bernadetta to their bed and helped her get settled and placed a kiss on her lips, “Rest well my dear I have one more assignment I must attend to before I join you.”

“Really? I thought you were done with every assignment today?”

“I forgot one.”

“You forgot one? That’s so unlike you, silly Hubie.” Bernadetta whispered with a small smile.

“Yes, silly me.” Hubert whispered back.

As Bernadetta fell asleep Hubert quietly made his way out of the room and headed straight to the room of Emperor Edelgard.

He knocked on the door and said “Your Majesty may I come in? Are you decent?”

“Yes, you may.”

After being granted permission Hubert let himself in to find Edelgard at her desk hard at work with many papers and documents.

“Your Majesty you know I can handle those for you.”

“You do enough already Hubert, you need to learn to share the load.” said Edelgard with an amused smile.

“Yes, but-”

“Hubert we can discus this another time, now what is it you needed from me?” asked the white-haired woman with a smile as she set her quill down and turned to face him.

“R-Right.” said Hubert as he cleared his throat, “There most likely has been another change in plans regarding me and Bernadetta’s wedding.”

“Again?” Edelgard’s smile disappeared as she let out an aggravated sigh, “I understand why but doesn’t your own wedding getting put on hold this many times at least somewhat annoying?” she asked.

“While I would be overjoyed to marry Bernadetta right now her personal comfort with the situation is my most important concern and until she is comfortable, I will wait as long as needed.”

Edelgard smiled and sighed, “Fair enough.”

“That’s not the only thing I came to discuss.”

“Oh?”

“I need to schedule a meeting, preferably soon with your permission of course.”

“A meeting? With whom?”

“Count Varley.” said Hubert with a slight hiss.

“Count Varley? Bernadetta’s father?”

“Yes, I have something important to...discuss with him.”

“Does it concern you and Bernadetta’s wedding?”

“Yes....of course...”

“Hmmm, alright I’ll allow it, the soonest you’d be able to go see him however is next month.”

“That’s quite alright and I know this may be too much of me to ask but may you keep my meeting with Count Varley a secret? Especially from Bernadetta, I’m sure you can image how she’d react if she found out her fiancé was to meet with her father.” 

“You have a point...” said Edelgard in understanding due to being all too familiar with Bernadetta’s behavior and paranoia, “Alright I won’t tell a soul.”

Trying his best to hide the sinister smile that dared to creep onto his face Hubert gave a bow, “Thank you very much your Majesty.”

“You’re quite welcome Hubert.”


End file.
